Sasuke and Naruto
by de-chan love-OPFTNS
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary.. silahkan baca sendiri... Maafkan de-chan ya...


**_-SASUKE and NARUTO-_**

**WARNING: OOC, EYD, TYPO, DEATH CHARA, ALURNYA KECEPETAN...**

**PAIR: SasuFemNaru**

**AUTHOR: De-chan love- OPFTNS**

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto(De-chan Cuma minjem)**

**GENRE: Romance – Fantasy – Angst - Drama **

**RATING: K+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_NORMAL POV_**

Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih yanhg tinggal di dekat sebuah kota yang hijau dan asri yang bernama 'KONOHA'. Sasuke dan Naruto saling menyayangi.

"Teme, apa kau tahu? Cinta begitu indah!" seru Naruto.

"Seperti dirimu, Naru-dobe" Sasuke menjawab dengan senyum lembut.

Mereka begitu bahagia dengan hidup mereka. Setiap malam mereka bertemu melepas rindu bahagia dan saling berbagi kasih sayang, cinta dan kehangatan. Kalian pasti bertanya mengapa mereka bertemu pada malam hari?. Bukan karena perseteruan keluarga. Mereka bahkan tak mempunyai keluarga sejak mereka lahir dan ini bukan cerita Romeo dan Juliet. Akan ku beritahu. Mereka adalah peri alam. Sasuke adalah peri api dan Naruto peri angin. Mereka melakukan tugasnya pada saat metahari terbit hingga tenggelam. Saat malam adalah saat mereka bertemu.

"Ne, Teme?" kata Naruto sambil memandang langit malam bertabur kerlap-kerlip bintang.

"Hn..."

"Jika aku tak ada disampingmu... apa kau akan mengingatku di hatimu selamanya?" Tanya Naruto yang beralih menatap onyx tajam Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu, Dobe? Kau tak akan pernah pergi dariku selamanya!" kata Sasuke tegas.

"Ada apa dengan mu, Suke? Kau jadi OOC sekali. Aku kan hanya bertanya padamu..." kata Naruto santai.

"Hn..." gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekat dan menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan Naruto dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hehe... Suke manja deh!" Naruto terkikik geli dan membeli kepala Sasuke lembut.

"Kau... begitu hangat." Kata Sasuke singkat.

Naruto tersenyum dan terus membelai kepala Sasuke. Ia mulai untuk menyenandungkan sebuah lagu untuk Sasuke.

**_Mo Takaku Noboru Hikari_********_  
Wakitachitaru Omoi  
Mamorubeki Ryu No Michi Yo  
Shira Ha Sasu Sora O Aogi_**

Suna Kaze Arabutomo  
Sakihokoru Ko No Hi Yo  
Hana Ni Mai Chiran

Rasen Ni Tsutau Hikari  
Ryu No Te Wo Tatsu Niwa E  
Agishi Gi No Omokage Yo  
Towa No Uta Wo Kokoro Tsunagi

Ten Ara Madoutomo  
Moesakaru Ware No Hi Yo  
Yami Wo Kirisakan

Mo Takaku Noboru Hikari  
Nagaruru Toki Kioku  
Ayumubeki Ikiru Michi Wo  
Yueni Ikiru Sora O Aogi* 

"Naru,.. suaramu indah" kata Sasuke sambil terus menyembunyikan sepasang onyx di balik kelopak matanya untuk terus merasakan kehangatan.

"Terima kasih, Suke..." ujar Naruto tersenyum lembut.

Mereka terlarut dalam kehangatan yang mengitari pasangan peri tersebut. Naruto maupun Sasuke merasa tenang dan damai.

"Teme, tuan matahari sudah mau muncul!" Kata Naruto membangunkan Sasuke.

"Ohh... kita berpisah disini, Dobe!" kata Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum dan mereka segera mengembangkan sayap indah mereka untuk melakukan tugas mereka, mengatur alam. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Naruto pergi menuju istana para peri yang terletak di atas awan untuk menemui Ratu Tsunade.

"Baa-chan~ ini aku Naruto..." teriak Naruti dari pintu kamar Sang Ratu peri.

"Masuklah, bocah nakal..." Kata Ratu Tsunade kesal.

Naruto pun masuk dan melangkah santai menuju sofa yang terbuat dari awan.

"Baa-chan, aku malas bersikap sopan padamu..." kata Naruto sambil menunjukan mimik yang lucu.

"Ini khusus untukmu... dan apa yang kau ingin katakan?" Ratu Tsunade pasrah.

Naruto menatap Ratu Tsunade sendu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah seperti menahan sesuatu yang keluar.

"Baa-chan... Usia hidupku tinggal berapa lama lagi?" tanya Naruto membendung air mata yang membludak ingin keluar.

Ratu Tsunade tercekat. Anak peri yang paling disayangnya bertanya seperti itu. Ratu Tsunade sedih melihat keadaan Naruto. Anatara Naruto dan Ratu Tsunade terjadi keheningan yang lama.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Ratu Tsunade memecah keheningan.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu... barapa lama lagi aku akan melihat Sasuke..."

"Naruto... kau hanya bisa hidup 4 haper* lagi..." Ratu Tsunade berbicara pelan.

Naruto menunduk dan mulai berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut. Sebelum itu, Naruto sempat berpesan pada Ratu Tsunade.

"Jangan pernah memberitahukan Sasuke tentang ini... biarkan dia mengetahuinya sendiri!"

Ratu Tsunade hanya bisa menatap sendu ke arah sosok Naruto yang menghilang di balik pintu.

**_NARUTO POV_**

"Sasuke... maafkan aku karena aku melanggar janji kita untuk tetap bersama selamanya! Aku tak akan bisa melihat senyuman hangat dan kadang meremehkan darimu lagi, aku tak akan bisa melihat wajahmu lagi dan aku tak akan bisa melihat mu dan teman temanku... hiks!" tangisku pecah tak bisa ku tahan. Aku tak bisa menahan tangisku lebih lama dan segera pergi dari kamar Baa-chan.

'Sasuke'

Dirimu yang terus menerus memenuhi kepala, hati dan pikiranku. Aku tak ingin kau terpuruk atas kepergian ku nanti. Aku lebih baik kau benci dari pada kau tangisi, Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke... aku harus melakukan ini!" kataku sambil menyeka air mata yang terus turun dari mataku.

**_SASUKE POV_**

"Oh.. tuhan, aku merasakan firasat buruk akan menimpaku..." batinku.

Saat ini aku sedang memantau gunung api di Konoha. Aku merasakan firasat buruk itu mengarah pada Naruto. Sejak Naruto menanyakan hal2 yang aneh kemarin malam, aku tak bisa konsentrasi dengan pekerjaanku. Aku berdoa padamu tuhan... jangan ambil Naruto dari sisiku. Hanya dia peri yang paling berharga dalam hidupku yang singkat ini. Semoga firasatku ini hanya angin lalu akibat kelelahan.

**_NORMAL POV_**

Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu lagi. Tapi, ada yang aneh dengan naruto. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang begitu dingin.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke heran dengan Naruto.

"Jangan panggil aku Dobe lagi, Sasuke!" kata Naruto datar.

"Naru... ada apa denganmu hingga kau berubah?" Sasuke mulai khawatir.

"Karena aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi, Sasuke... aku menemukan peri yang lebih tampan dan juga lebih baik darimu..." jawab Naruto dengan mimik wajah seperti meremehkan Sasuke.

Kata kata yang diucapkan Naruto bagaikan menghujam hati Sasuke dengan beri – ribu senjata dan alat yang tajam.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke...!" Naruto melebarkan sayapnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang bersimpuh dengan wajah yang sedih dan merasa dikhianati.

"Naruto mengapa... mengapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku. Padahal aku begitu sayang dan cinta padamu...!" Sasuke meraung sambil meneteskan air mata yang tak pernah ia keluarkan selama ini. Tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke, Naruto terbang menuju sebuah tempat yang bernama 'Ruang Angin'. Dalam perjalanan, berkali – kali Naruto menahan isak tangisnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke... aku melakukan hal yang begitu menyakitkan padamu yang begitu aku sayangi dan ingin kulindungi, tapi aku terpaksa melakukannya padamu agar kau tak bersedih saat aku pergi... nanti. Aku janji akan melindungimu dari Nirvana... selamanya!"

Berhari – hari Sasuke terus mencari Naruto. Semua tempat yang ia ketahui sering Naruto berada sudah ia datangi namun nihil. Sasuke mulai putus asa untuk menemukan Naruto.

"Hah... Naruto! Kau ingin aku melupakanmu tapi itu tak mungkin..."

Sasuke pun mulai belajar untuk melupakan Naruto. Saat tahu Sasuke tak bersama Naruto, para peri wanita yang menyukai (baca:fans) mulai mendekati dan memuja Sasuke lagi. Selama bertahun – tahun, Sasuke berusaha keras melupakan Naruto, tapi tak bisa. Sasuke selalu menangis dan mengurung diri di rumahnya pada hari yang sama setiap taper* saat Naruto pergi meninggalkannya.

Hari ini Sasuke sedang mengendalikan suhu udara pada musim panas di Konoha. Tak sengaja ia melihat Ratu Tsunade terbang sambil membawa bunga lili ke dalam ruang angin. Sasuke yang merasa penasaran mengikuti Ratu Tsunade. Ratu Tsunade sebenarnya mengetahuinya, tapi ia membiarkan Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Maafkan aku, bocah... Tapi anak itu harus tahu." Batin Ratu Tsunade meminta maaf.

Sasuke terus masuk dan tiba di sebuah pintu kamar dengan aksen orange dan di daun pintunya terdapat nama 'NARUTO'.

"Sasuke... aku tahu kau mengikutiku." Kata Ratu Tsunade.

Sasuke segera muncul dan berlutut di hadapan Ratu tsunade.

"Maafkan aku, Tsunade-sama... aku tak bermaksud lancang sudah menguntitmu sembarangan." Kata Sasuke meminta maaf.

"Tak apa... kau ingin bertemu dengan Naruto, hm?"

Sasuke tercekat. Sasuke yang sudah taak bertemu Naruto selama bertahun – tahun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ikut aku, Sasuke" kata Ratu Tsunade sambil tersenyum miris pada Sasuke yang tentu tak di lihat Sasuke.

Sasuke mengikuti Ratu Tsunade memasuki ruang angin. Di dalam, ruangan ini bernuansa orange dan harum citrus yang lembut menyebar mengelilinginya. Di tengah ruangan terdapat peti mati yang dikelilingi shir angin yang lembut. Sasuke terkejut melihat bunga Edelweiss dan bunga Purefire pemberiannya di dalam vas didekat peti tersebut. Dalam chaya yang sedikit remang, menampakan bunga itu seakan bersinar dan hidup.

"Sasuke... Naruto tak bermaksud menyakitimu dengan cara yang dia lakukan dulu. Ia tak pernah tak mencintaimu. Naruto dari lahir memiliki daya hidup rendah dan hanya bisa hidup singkat dari peri lainnya. Naruto ingin kau tak bersedih atas kepergiannya, makanya ia berbuat seperti itu dulu. Naruto sangat mengerti Sasuke pasti akan bahagia... " kata Ratu Tsunade sambil memandang terus peti yang berisikan tubuh Naruto.

"Sasuke kau tahu.. sebelum dia pergi Naruto memberiku sebuah pesan..."

**_FLASHBACK_**

Saat ini Naruto terbaring dalam peti mati yang di pesan sendiri dari Peri Pengrajin.

"Baa-chan kau tahu... saat ini aku melihat cahaya yang terang sekali. Boleh aku kesana?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu, itu adalah kebahagian dan keabadianmu, bocah..." kata Ratu Tsunade berusaha menahan tangis.

"Baa-chan tahu... Sasuke akan datang dengan sebuket bunga Edelweiss dan Purefire yang cantik untukku... dan untuk terakhir, aku sayang Baa-chan dan juga Sasuke... Selamat tinggal... " Kata Naruto lalu menutup mata sambil tersenyum damai dan pergi menuju Nirvana.

TES

TES

"Naruto..." Ratu Tsunade tak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. Ia langsung menutup peti itu dan pergi dari sana.

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

**_NORMAL POV_**

Mendengar itu semua, Sasuke jatuh bersimpuh dan menopang badannya dengan kedua tangannya.

TES

TES

TES

Air mata yang mati – matian di tahan Sasuke akhirnya jatuh juga. Ia sangat marah dan sedih. Marah karena Naruto membohonginya dan Sedih karena Naruto meninggalkannya.

"Naruto... Naruto... NARUTO!" raung Sasuke.

Ratu Tsunade pergi membiarkan Sasuke sendiri untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sasuke bersimpuh didepan peti Naruto dan terus menangis. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya saat melihat Naruto dengan gaun orange tersenyum lembut dan sangat manis di depan Sasuke dan kemudian menghilang. Melihat itu semua, hati Sasuke mulai meneteskan darah...

Sewaktu melihat seluruh ruangan, ia tak menemukan Ratu Tsunade. Ia segera keluar dan terbang tak tertentu arah. Alam mengantar sang peri api yang sedang berduka dengan alunan lagu sedih dengan musik alam yang siapapun mendengarnya pasti akan terasa hatinya terasa tersayat – sayat. Mereka akan dapat mengerti perasaan sang Peri api.

"Ne... Kau tahu Naruto... Hatiku ini tidak pernah menyesal, semuanya hanya untukmu bunga Edelweiss dan bunga Purefire, lambang perasaan cintaku padamu yang abadi hanya untukmu. Setengah perasaanku pergi bersamamu menuju Nirvana. Melewati jalan emas dan sungai perak. Apakah kita dapat bertemu lagi? Tidak takut berapapun jauhnya, hanya ingin sekarang langsung berlari ke sampingmu, Naruto.

Masa lalu seperti asap... Hilang dan tak akan kembali... Menambah kerinduan dihatiku ini... Bagaimanapun di cari, jodoh kehidupan ini pasti tak akan pernah berubah ya 'kan Naruto..." kata Sasuke sambil memandang sendu dan seperti rindu pada langit yang warnanya seperti mata Peri yang dirindukannya saat ini.

"Kitto matta aeru ne, My beloved Naru-dobe..."

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
_****_OWARI_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_FIN_**

* * *

Hallo, mina-sama...

Ini fic pendek bergenre fantasy pertama De-chan...

Bagi para pembaca setia Secret's of Vampire...

Chapter 5 mungkin agak telat karena berhubung waktu dan kegiatan

(Yang paling penting omelan Mama De-chan tentang bahaya terlalu lama di depan laptop...bla bla sebagainya heheh)

Semoga mina-sama, senpai dan sensei- tachi sekalian suka dengan fic abal ini milik De-chan ini ya!

KETERANGAN:

*Haper: Hari peri (karanganku)

*Taper: Tahun peri (karanganku)

*Lagu Hikari ni wa : lagu di Naruto shippuden movie 4 : The Lost Tower

Hontou ni Arigatou...

_De-chan_

P.S: Buat mina-sama yang punya akun di fanfiction ini... bagi yang punya ide yang gak ke pakai buat di bikin fanfic (atau dipendam).. kirim ke De-chan lewat PM ya... soalnya kepala De-chan lagi sakit dan gak boleh dipakai berpikir terlalu banyak dan juga yang melelahkan karena harus terapi... hehehe! (bukan sakit saraf atau gila oke...)


End file.
